Tiempo
by Trace Castle
Summary: Todo cambia en el constante, Kuon Hizuri no puede evitar que el tiempo avance. Hace mucho que queria escribir un one shot de este tipo ¡Espero que les guste!


_Desde el primer momento que te vi._

 _Que_ _abriste tus pequeños ojos._

 _Que_ _apretaste fuertemente mi mano._

 _Supe que_ _jamas querría soltarte._

-Es igual que tu - se acerco para enseñarle su pequeño tesoro - Pequeña y preciosa.

Despues de tres años de matrimonio Kyoko Hizuri se ruborizo ligeramente por el cumplido de su marido. Pero al ver la renuencia de este en soltar a su hija recien nacida se le dibujo una sonrisa.

Los hombres Hizuris eran tan celosos..., incluyendo a su propia familia. Como lo habia demostrado Kuu otou-san con su propio hijo, y como lo estaba demostrando Kuon con el padrino Yashiro.

-Ten paciencia con tu padre hija mia...

 _El orgullo y el miedo estaban tan mezclados en mi durante tus primeras veces..._ _Tu primer paso, primera palabra eran mas de lo que mil premios juntos valían._ _Y en todas las veces siempre te estaba sosteniendo._

-¡No quiero!¡Seré buena!¡No me moveré del lugar por favor llevame contigo!

Kyoko estaba luchando contra una versión mejorada de los ojos de cachorros. El pensamiento de rendirse y ceder estaba cerca de vencerla.

Pero antes de llegar a una decisión un borrón paso delante suyo.

-¿Que sucede Himeko?

-Papi...

Kuon apenas vio los grandes ojos de su hija lagrimeando no pensó mas. Teniéndola en brazos intento averiguar la razón de aquella situación.

-No quiero ir a la escuela - apretando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, el corazón de Kuon se encogió - No conozco a nadie...

No queria dejarla ir tampoco, pero sabia que estos eran momentos que no se podían evitar.

-Estoy seguro que harás muchos buenos amigos princesa - separándola de el, la miro a los ojos - Te acompañare todo el rato que pueda para que no te sientas sola.

Kyoko vio enternecida la escena de padre e hija. Aun estaba aprendiendo a ser madre, y habian momentos difíciles, pero lo estaba logrando con Kuon a su lado.

 _Las peleas no faltaron. Recriminaciones y discusiones sucedían, no muy frecuentemente en el hogar Hizuri, pero aun asi no faltaban._

-¡No puedes decirme que hacer! ¡No son mis dueños! ¡Si quiero ir, iré!

-Cariño, solo piensa por un momento y veras que no es una buena idea...

-¡Deja de ver cosas que no son! ¡Habrá un monton de gente!

-Hemos dicho que no, y nuestra decisión no va a cambiar

El portazo resonó en toda la casa.

-Kuon...

-Lo sé - abrazando a su esposa de lado, beso su coronilla- tranquila yo me encargo.

-Ya pensabamos que no ibas a venir preciosa - apretandole los hombros la condujo hacia la casa.

-¿Y la gente?

-Llegaran un poco tarde - tres chicos mas aparecieron a su costado - mientras tanto podemos divertirnos de otra forma.

-¿Que..?- una mano le tapo la boca.

-Vamos, no te resistas - alargó la mano hacia su falda -Te gustara, ya lo veras.

El cuerpo que tenia encima desapareció. Las lagrimas no la dejaban ver, apenas distinguía la silueta de un hombre entre un monton de cuerpos en el suelo.

Con miedo, empezó a alejarse.

-Himeko...

Los reconfortantes brazos la recibieron en su carrera, haciendole sentir nuevamente segura.

-Lo siento...

 _En todo el trayecto te veia siempre consiguiendo lo que te proponías. Aunque muchos te vieran como la gran promesa Hizuri, yo aun recordaba los tiempos en que tenia que buscarte los monstruos antes de dormir._

El ambiente silencioso empezó ni tan bien las dos mujeres se marcharan a buscar lo que habia olvidado una.

-Entonces Hajime-san... ¿Que le trae por aquí?

La mirada incomoda del hombre cambio al oir la pregunta. Un semblante serio y con determinación le miro directamente a los ojos.

-Hizuri-san - agacho la cabeza con una ligera inclinación - Vengo a pedirle la mano de su hija.

Los minutos que pasaron fueron eternos para el hombre. Kuon se mantenía con los ojos cerrados recordando cada momento de su hija, aun a dia de hoy le costaba verla como algo más que una niña.

\- La decisión es suya - con tal declaración el hombre ya estaba aliviado - Eso no significa que no intervendré si la haces llorar de algun modo.

El temblor que le recorrió el cuerpo no era reacción suficiente para esa mirada.

 _Cada paso que daba contigo era como un recorrido por el tiempo. Y como toda historia la nuestra se acababa en el momento que dejaba ir tu preciada mano._

 _Solo cuando cedí mi tesoro a quien tu habías elegido pude verte como los demas. Radiante y madura, una bella mujer._

-Estamos aqui reunidos para celebrar el enlace de Hizuri Himeko y Hajime Hiroki.

-Lo has hecho bien - susurraba por lo bajo Kyoko al oido de su marido.

La pareja de novios no paraban de sonreir. Por un momento creyó verse a el mismo y a Kyoko en su lugar, tan parecidos...

Apretó la mano de su esposa, pues aun con los años aun se sentían como en el momento en que se casaron.

-Kyoko...

-¿Si?

-¿Aun tenemos guardado el set de cuchillos que nos regalo el Taisho?

El regalo de bodas del Taisho le habia descolocado un poco en su momento, no entendiendo sus palabras al dárselo lo creyo más una amenaza para si mismo.

Ahora lo entendia.

 _-Conservelos Hizuri-san, en el momento adecuado le sera de gran utilidad._


End file.
